The Legend Of Spyro Aftermath
by deathman9999
Summary: Futanari and Gay
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 the legend of spyro aftermath **

**This is basically what will happen all the way up to dawn of the dragon **

Spyro and Cynder were giving blowjobs to one another spyro and cynder are boyfriend and boyfriend futanari cynder has no one with her she is single maybe she will find someone in war fang city now I wish I had a boyfriend or girlfriend futanari cynder said futanari ember and flame are going out on a date later on tonight my dick grows every time I think of her flame said to himself futanari ember said the same thing to herself as well so now they will see if they can tie the knot now off to chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 spyro x cynder**

Spyro and cynder started kissing then they were sucking each other off when futanari cynder saw this she realized she needed someone to satisfy her forever hey guys cynder said the other four dragons said what is it futanari cynder i have decided to go to warfang city and find someone to be with for the rest of my life and don't worry i will have that person come back with me here so i won't have to leave got it because you guys are my friends and i would never leave you guys futanari cynder said well good luck said cynder hope you can find a dragon out there that loves you too spyro said yeah and speaking of which me and futanari ember are going out on a date flame said really they said yes we are and well see what happens futanari ember said well now its up to me goodbye see you when i find someone futanari cynder said alright well me and cynder are going back to having sex so if youll excuse us spyro said me and futanari ember will get ready for our date said flame then spyro and cynder went back to blowjobs thank god that talk is over anymore of that wouldve gaven us blue balls spyro said getting sucked by cynder then spyro sucked cynder and we hope that futanari cynder can find someone and hopefully flame and futanari ember can tie the knot spyro shoved his cock into cynders ass oh how i missed your cock cynder said oh and how i missed your ass spyro said cynder taking spyro from behind wondered how this felt so good spyro take me make me your bitch cynder said turn over said spyro then they fucked in missionary style spyro came inside cynders ass then cynder shoved into spyros ass picked spyro up while fucking him i missed your ass said cynder and i missed your cock said spyro we could barely fuck each other with all of those orgies we had spyro said yeah it felt good to get gangbanged cynder said then he came inside spyros ass i wonder how the others are doing said spyro im sure they are doing just fine cynder said


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 flame x futanari ember**

Flame and futanari ember sat in their table at the restaurant boy spyro and cynder sure left in a hurry back to fucking each other flame said well they are boyfriend and boyfriend and im wondering how futanari cynder is doing futanari ember said as they sat here flame and futanari ember tried so hard not to get erections flame and futanari ember were telling themselves not to get erections why does she have to be so damn hot flame said to himself then they left the restaurant then they went back to the temple in warfang the 5 heroes lived at as futanari ember walked to her room flame stopped her for a second wait futanari ember could you come with me to my room for a second its important flame said k futanari ember said while in the room i have something that ive been meaning to tell you flame said is he finally going to say it to me futanari ember thought to herself futanari ember i love you and i understand if you don't feel the same abou me flame said well flame i love you too futanari ember said then they kissed they were relieved to finally express their feelings to one another they both got hard from the thought so you wanna have sex flame said yes said futanari ember then she sucked flames cock how are you so good at this flame said she decided that she would tell him when he sucks her dick then flamed sucked futanari embers dick now to answer your question whenever we used to have those orgies i was amazed at how futanari cynder jumped to sucking your dicks that i wanted to be just as good as her that i just followed what she was doing then when i saw your reactions to me sucking being the same when futanari cynder does i knew that i found out how to suck a dick futanari ember said then flame shoved his cock into futanari embers ass oh how i waited for this flame said and i can't wait to fuck you later futanari ember said me too said flame then he came inside futanari ember then futanari ember rammed her cock into flames ass go easy there im still getting used to this flame said oh sorry got a little carried away there just let me now when you wan it faster and harder like you did to me k futanari ember well in that case i want you to go harder and faster and take me futanari ember make me yours flame said gladly futanari ember said she kept thrusting harder and faster making flame her bitch to flame it felt like the dick was twice the size it normally was then she came inside flames ass hey futanari ember will you be my girlfriend flame asked yes i will said futanari ember i wonder how futanari cynder is doing


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 futanari cynder x futanari blackout **

**By the way the small dragons have 12 inch cocks while the big ones have 24 inch dicks and blackout is a dragon from skylanders i am making him a futanari so yeah futanari blackout**

Futanari cynder was walking and saw a dragoness who is a futanari and a horn on top of its mouth this one is quite a looker she said to herself she walked up to her hey im cynder said cydner and im blackout said blackout so you wanna go out on a date asked cynder sure id be glad too said blackout they sat at the table in the restaurant ya know i've always wanted to find someone who is a futanari like me said cynder me too said blackout they kissed and then they felt their erections grow you want to take this back to my place asked cynder i would love too said blackout cynder then said hey blackout cynder said yes cynder asked blackout futanari blackout i love you said cynder i love you too futanari cynder now suck me said blackout then cynder took blackouts cock in her mouth is it me or does sex feel better when a futanari does it blackout said then cynder took the futanaris cock in her mouth and i don't know why it feels better with a futa either cynder said then cynder shoved her cock into the futa blackouts ass turn around she said then she fucked her in missionary yes cynder take me harder faster blackout said cynder thrusted faster then came inside her ass then futa blackout rammed into the futas ass why does this feel better while were futas they thought blackout fucked cynder while picking her up she came hey blackout will you be my girlfriend asked cynder yes i will said blackout


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 New Loves and New Friends**

Ember flame futa cynder and blackout went to the temple spyro and cynder walked over to see how everything went ember and i are now boyfriend and girlfriend flame said we knew you would hit it off they said guys i want you to meet futanari blackout futa cynder said hi i am futa cynders girlfriend futa blackout said so you didnt tell her about the welcoming we give to new people who join us they said what welcoming futa blackout asked well usually whenever there is a new small dragon or guardian dragon joining us we all have an orgy futa cynder said im fine with that lets fuck futa blackout said futa cynder futa ember and futa blackout sucked on their cocks 1 in each mouth then spyro cynder and flame sucked on their cocks 1 in each mouth then cynder fucked futa cynder thrusted into flame plowed into futa ember shoved into futa blackout mated spyro futa blackout loved being in an orgy then they came then all 5 dragons shoved their cocks into futa blackouts ass they came that was amazing futa blackout said wait till tomorrow we will do it with the guardians futa cynder said


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 another dragon orgy and a new dragon has joined them**

The 6 dragons met up with the guardians who are you asked ignitus I am futa blackout cynders girlfriend she said well since the 6 of you met and did an orgy you must know that you have to have an orgy with us to right he asked yes I am aware of that she said then all 3 futas ducked on their cocks 4 in each mouth then cynder fucked futa cynder thrusted into futa blackout shoved into futa ember rammed into flame plowed into ignitus fucked volteer thrusted into cyril shoved into terrador rammed into convexius mated shadow fucked buran thrusted into toxicity shoved into death ranmed into spyro then all 14 dragons shoved their clocks into futa blackouts ass then they came


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 New Experiment**

Hey guys i just thought of an idea what if we fucked each other cynder said we already do that with our loved ones futa cynder no not like that its where we swap partners everday we change who we have sex with during one week thats it cynder said that does sound interesting just for one week its settled then well do it futa cynder said so Monday will be spyro x futa cynder, flame x cynder, and futa ember x futa blackout Tuesday will be spyro x flame, cynder x futa blackout, and futa cynder x futa ember wednesday will be spyro x futa ember, cynder x futa cynder, and flame x futa blackout thursday which will be the final day of these oneshots will have spyro x futa blackout, cynder x futa ember, and flame x futa cynder


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Monday**

So i guess we are doing this spyro said yes we are said futa cynder all right well i get to fuck you lets get started spyro said spyro if youre skeptical about this its okay cause the thing is with futas they are in open relationships so this is totally fine like how we had those orgies its the same thing as you fucking cynder but its me instead were just swapping partners for the week this is totally fine justing hoping that this wont change what genders we are attracted to which hopefullly won't happen at all said futa cynder just suck me already all this talking got me hard spyro said gladly said futa cynder she sucked spyro this won't be so bad you always give good blowjobs then spyro sucked futa cynder i knew youd come around said futa cynder youre good sucking my dick you must be the submissive one i your relationship you know that flame is the submissive one when he fucks futa ember then spyro shoved his cock into futa cynders ass you feel so good but cynder is so much better spyro said see i knew you would enjoy this and i will to and after this we have to go through this 3 more days then spyro came inside futa cynder then futa cynder shoved her cock into spyros ass spyro was shocked at how good it felt maybe even better to be fucked by a futa then futa cynder came inside spyro so now we will see flame and cynder getting it on so cynder sucked on flames cock i am the submissive one in my relaionship then flame sucked on cynders cock spyro is the submissive one in my relationship then cynder shoved his cock into flames ass now i know that youre still getting to used to this so let me know when to speed it up and you'll see why im the dominant one in my relaionship cynder said go faster take me make me your bitch flame said i will don't say i didn't warn you cynder said then cynder like he said he would sped up a lot into flame and if i speed up jus enough you will be able to take futa embers cock no problem no matter what speed cynder said and flame got harder at the thought this is the most speed ive ever fucked someone cynder thought then he came that was the most intense fucking ive ever had flame said me too ive never done it that fast before so you think you can take futa embers cock no problem now cynder said i think so but im about to do the same to you flame said flame plowing into cynders ass going at the same speed as cynder yeah just let futa ember got at you like this and you won't have to tell her wether or not to go faster cynder said then flame came inside cynders ass thanks for the help cynder no problem i don't usually go this fast with spyro the end of monday futa ember and futa blackout i just wish that flame would let me fuck him fast and hard right away i enjoy fucking him with my dick but i just want him to know that its okay for me to destroy his ass with my dick futa ember said i totally understand now before we fuck each other is there anything else you need to tell me futa blackout said i hope that when he has sex with cynder he can teach him a thing or to on how to take a cock because i feel like its going to ruin our relationship i feel dissatisfied and it feels like im cumming less and when i fuck him again on friday he better tell me and show me what he has learned from taking a cock and if he doesn't i don't care im going in hard and fast right away and go as fast as i want futa ember said i hope so to now suck me futa blackout said futa ember sucked futa blackouts cock then futa blackout sucked futa ember then futa ember shoved her cock into futa blackouts ass so this is how fast you want to fuck him futa blackout said exactly so i agreed to do this to get his ass trained so he can take my cock just like this futa ember said then she came then futa blackout shoved her cock into futa embers ass im going to do the same to you futa blackout said im definetly going to go this hard when i fuck cynder again then she came


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Tuesday**

Hey spyro i just want you to know that im having trouble taking futa embers cock in my ass and i had cynder show me how to take a cock up my ass it was the most intense fucking ive ever gotten in my life i think i enjoyed it a lot flame said cynder told me everything he knows how to fuck someone and yes i have to do the same to you us 4 will train your ass to take her cock at the same speed cynder fucked you at now suck me spyro said flame sucked on spyros cock and you should fuck her and us at the same speed to its only fair spyro said then spyro sucked on flames cock after cynder fucked me at that speed i did the same to him then spyro shoved his cock into flames ass going hard and fast right away why do this feel better when my ass is getting wrecked flame said then spyro came then flame shoved his cock into spyros ass show me what you learned spyro said i will flame said then flame kept thrusting harder then ever before into spyro then he came so i heard about what happened to futa ember futa blackout said yeah me too but with flame and we have to train his ass so he can take futa embers cock cynder said then futa blackout sucked on cynders cock then cynder shoved his cock into futa blackouts ass wow you really know how to fuck someone futa blackout said yeah i can see why spyro loves my cock then he came then futa blackout shoved her cock into cynders ass so futa ember showed me how fast she wanted to go when she fucked me then she came so i heard that you want flame to know how to take a cock in his ass and don't worry spyro and cynder showed him what you meant and me and futa blackout will as well futa cynder said thanks i do want to fuck you but now you know the other reason why futa ember said sucking on futa cynders cock then futa cynder sucked on futa embers cock then futa cynder shoved her cock into futa embers ass she was wrecking futa embers ass yes destroy me futa cynder futa ember said then she came then futa ember shoved her cock into futa cynder ass so this is how fast you want to wreck his ass futa cynder said yes it is and thanks again for training his ass so he can take my cock like this futa ember said no problem futa cynder said then she came


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Wednesday**

So you know whats been going on right futa ember said yes and don't worry me and cynder trained his ass and we already told futa cynder and futa blackout about so everything will be fine spyro said lets just hope he can take my cock over the weekend if not its 2 things either you guys didn't do a good job ramming him and breaking the wall or you did but he still isn't ready and i have to train him myself futa ember said or we could fuck him in an orgy then on saturday will see if hes ready to take your cock well suck our cocks then make an anal train then we will shove all 5 of our cocks into his ass spyro said i like that idea better lets do that instead then he will be ready futa ember said sucking on spyros cock then spyro sucked on futa embers cock then spyro shoved his cock into futa embers ass i can't wait to fuck you yes thats it this is what i want from flame futa ember said then spyro came then futa ember rammed her cock into spyro and this is what i want to do to flame futa ember said moving faster than ever before then she came were definetly doing the orgy idea we have to tell the others on saturday spyro said futa cynder is sucking on cynders cock then cynder sucked on futa cynders cock then cynder shoved his cock into futa cynder i just hope spyro thinks of something cynder said then he came then futa cynder rammed her cock into cynder i love the feeling of your ass on my cock and i hope he and futa ember think of something to then she came futa blackout sucking on flames cock then flame sucked on futa blackouts cock you better be able to take futa embers cock if not then you better train your own ass with a dildo and she says if this doesn't work she'll have to train you got it futa blackout said then flame shoved his cock into futa blackouts ass got it flame said going at the speed he has been taught to go at by spyro and cynder then he came then futa blackout rammed into flames ass now remember none of us will be there to help you when futa ember wrecks your ass like spyro and cynder did and like i am right now and the same goes for cynder futa blackout said flame was loving this kind of speed but for some reason it seems like the one you are in love with is the most dominant futanari dragon of all that is why you need your ass trained flame thought to himself then futa blackout came


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Thursday**

So me and futa ember thought of a plan tommorrow to make sure that flame is ready to take futa embers cock spyro said sucking on futa blackouts cock really well don't tell me the plan today futa blackout said then she sucked spyros cock wasn't planning too spyro said then spyro shoved his cock into futa blackouts ass your plan better be good futa blackout said loving her ass getting wrecked by spyro oh you'll love our plan then he came then futa blackout rammed her cock into spyros ass you were skeptical about this at first weren't you cumming while i fuck you really tells me that you were you're going to be cumming a lot you submissive cock slut your a slut for cock aren't you futa blackout said yes i am take me keep destroying me with your massive dick spyro said im cumming said futa blackout how do you feel now that you're a slut futa blackout said good spyro said futa ember is sucking on cynders cock so you have a plan or something i can tell by how fast you came to sucking my cock cynder said then cynder sucked on futa ember then cynder shoved his cock into futa embers ass yes i do have a plan that will wait till tommorrow futa ember said then cynder came then futa ember rammed her cock into cynders ass so i heard you boys are sluts for cocks well im going to keep wrecking your ass flames ass will be the most wrecked your a cock slut say it futa ember said she kept thrusing yes im a cock slut take me make me your bitch make me pregnant cynder said then futa ember came can't wait for that plan tomorrow cynder said yes suck my cock flame you slut well you will be a slut for cock when were done with you tomorrow futa cynder said then futa cynder sucked on flames cock then flame shoved his cock into futa cynders ass whats the plan flame said i don't know but spyro and futa ember told everyone except you about there plan futa cynder said then flame came then futa cynder rammed her cock into futa cynders ass it involves your ass getting desroyed again then as futa cynder kept thrusting she said why the smile do you love getting destoryed by dick i have never seen someone take dick so well and is loving in like 4 days is all it took say your a slut for cock flame futa cynder said yes i am a slut for cock keep taking me flame said gladly she said she kept thrusting harder and harder and faster then she came be ready for tommorow futa cynder said


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 The Plan**

So you're plan is to do an orgy with him but instead of me it's flame at the end futa blackout said yes and in the orgy futa ember requested that she is the only one allowed to fuck flame in the anal train and when we shove all our cocks into him at once she also requested that will all ram into him at the same time spyro said nothing will be big for him when were done with him cynder said now flame doesn't know about the plan so we need to suprise him and if he dosen't coperate i have this ball gag to keep his mouth shut i don't want to do it but if i have to i will its for the sake of their relationship spyro said hey guys what are talking about flame said just going over the plan that you know nothing about just head into that room over there we will be right there spyro said k said flame they headed into the room now flame were going to fuck you and in the anal train you are not fucking anybody and futa ember will go as fast as she wants to no excuses and we will shove cocks in your ass at the same time and if you don't comply ill have to put this ball gag in your mouth so do you comply spyro said oh yeah i almost forgot you will take all 5 of our cocks in your mouth so after that then will put the gag on so do you comply spyro said all these dragons liked a challenge but a sexual challenge it got flame hard thinking about no i will not indulge in this flame said its your funeral hold him down spyro said he tried to run away but the ball gag was in his mouth and his arms were tied around his back as much as flame didn't want his to happen to him he wanted to be fucked but know this is turning him on even more by the second sorry flame but this has to be done if you want to still be with futa ember they took the gag off we will put it back on when we start the anal train spyro said then all 5 of them shoved their cocks into flames mouth they loved the feeling their dicks rubbing together with saliva then spyro fucked cynder thrusted into futa cynder plowed into futa blackout shoved into futa ember rammed into flame flame felt like a slut with the gag in his mouth and his arms tied behind his back this is how fast i want to fuck you flame then all 5 dragons rammed their cocks into flame at the same time he must feel like a total slut right now spyro said yeah but lets all cum inside him at the same time spyro said then they came flame untied himself that was the best sex i've ever had in my life now i know im ready to take your cock futa ember flame said wait a minute you enjoyed that spyro said yes i did i only said no so you would tie me up because it felt even better being tied up flame said wow we got tricked into doing that for him well we will see what happens tomorrow and make sure that futa ember fucks you as hard as she wants no excuses and after that if you enjoy it tell her that and tell her to do it that way every time and you will do the same to her spyro said thanks flame said i can't wait to ram you tomorrow futa ember said


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Flame Is Ready**

So flame ready to take my cock futa ember said yes take me hard and fast make me your bitch flame said as futa ember rammed her cock into flame she finally got what she wanted going as fast as she wanted to you guys can come out now futa ember why are they here flame asked well they are here to shove their cocks into your mouth while i fuck you they will cum inside your mouth and ill cum inside your ass futa ember said the other 4 shoved their cocks into flame spyro cynder futa cynder and futa blackout loved it when they thrusted and rubbed together in his mouth they came then futa ember let loose and took flame at the fastest speed she has ever gone oh futa ember keep going don't stop flame said she kept thrusting into flame flame loved how fast she was going futa ember could see how much flame enjoyed it i knew you'd come around futa ember said yeah i love this please breed me flame said i'm trying futa ember said then it hit her im cumming futa ember said **Sorry this took like 3 days but now ill be working on a different fanfic but its made by someone else it is still spyro but its spyro x cynder and yes no male cynder only female cynder and the story came to an abrupt end so i will copy and paste everything all the way up to chapters 1-3 the story is called The Darkness Within by Audro Tri and don't worry this one will also be worked on too so i'm not stopping on this one the story that im fixing is just a side project**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 School**

**Disclamier i will not be doing a side project that was just a joke now onto more of this story oh yeah i forgot to mention you can do requests for this story if you want to**

The guardians want us spyro said do you know why cynder said everyone else shook their heads they had no idea why they got called there ah here you are ignitus said looking for books about the elements guradians were here spyro said i called you 6 here today to discuss the dragons in warfang so you know how dragons live here in the temple the ones whos parents died in the war and they have to learn everything from us well you 6 you attend as well as we will be using this temple as a school for those dragons and you guys as well classes were you can learn more about yourself practicing your elements history crystals mating which you 6 already know how to do for you guys it will be a refresher but there is no such thing as too much practice so starting next you 6 and the other dragons will be going to school ignitus said they were shocked to hear this a school were dragons whos parnets died in the war can learn more about themselves


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 update and new mates**

**I will not be doing a school for dragons because i just relized that someone is already doing that the legend of spyro a new world check it out its really good made by blade the protecter you can find it in my profile under my favorite stories so sorry school's cancelled **

So i found this device which when i select one person it matches the person with their ideal mate spyro you're up first and spyros match is oh dear ignitus said what is it spyro said it seems that your ideal match is futa cynder and for futa cynder it says spyro ignitus said i had some suspicions about our relationships lately cynder said i'm sorry cynder for not telling you sooner spyro said it's ok becauase now me and futa blackout are gonna be mates cynder said we can still be friends futa blackout and cynder so now we are with our dragons that we actually want to mate with futa cynder said since there isn't anymore dragons your age among us that means that flame and futa ember will remain mates ignitus said


End file.
